With development of mobile data services, problems such as signal coverage and network capacities have become growing concerns of mobile network operators.
In the prior art, a multi-channel baseband unit (BBU)+remote radio unit (RRU) networking solution can rapidly and effectively resolve a problem such as deep network coverage. The BBU has a baseband resource sharing function and the RRU is responsible for signal sending and receiving functions, so as to implement communication between a wireless network system and a mobile station.
Generally, the BBU and the RRU are connected by using an optical fiber. One BBU may support multiple RRUs, and multiple RRUs may form one cell or multiple cells. During network deployment, an appropriate quantity of RRUs may be selected to form a cell.
However, in a process of implementing the present invention, It is found that as network services change, an RRU of a cell may not be able to meet requirements of the network services, thereby affecting network quality and reducing user network experience.